Levi sorry for the mistakes I have made
by kawaiiyuu8
Summary: Erwin recently lost Levi.Will he be able to find him?


"Levi, Levi wait for me please don't go", Erwin shouted.

Levi left the room and Erwin didn't went after him. It's been a week Levi is out on the expedition and I don't know what the current situation is. All I can do is wait and pray for him to come back to me.

The news came back everyone is dead who went on the expedition. This news gave me chill to my backbone and I was unable to maintain my breath.

Levi? Where is he, I questioned.

"We were unable to find any survivors", replied Hanji.

"He can't be died, he just can't die so easily, he is Levi, he can't die!" shouted Erwin.

Weeks passed even I assisted next expedition but we were unable to find anywhere about of Levi. No matter what I do I can't help myself to blame what I said last time to Levi. I want him back no matter what. I want to hold him. His warmth is leaving my body slowly I want to feel him again. These thought were residing my mind and I can't bring myself to cry.

One day I received an anonymous letter. I hesitated to open it but I couldn't resist the curiosity as on the envelope there is three letter which catches my eyes. Those words were ERI a nickname of mine given by Levi. It's been a year since Levi died and I was only able to recover his bracelet the one I gifted him and he always wear it but that remain undercover beneath his cuffs. When even I miss him I always kiss that bracelet the only remain of Levi I have. I opened the letter."N.W.M, at S.S" was written with invisible ink. I was unable to interpret this. I though it's some kind of prank. I was about to dive in my thought I heard a knock.

Erwin taichou! Can I come in? A soldier asked. "Yes" come inside! I answered.

"Sir we found these", continued that soldier.

"What is inside this box"? I questioned.

"Sir, Hanji bun-taichou said it's for you".

"You can leave it here, you may leave". I ordered.

When I was alone again I rushed toward the box. I opened it abruptly, there was uniform covered with blood. I took it out watch it closely it was Levi's Uniform I can even smell his scent from it. My tears started to fall on the uniform I wasn't able to control my feeling. I kept on crying don't know when I felt asleep. The pounding on door breaks my kip. "Who is it", I demanded. "Sir there is an invasion of titan in west block, what are your orders".

"Do as you're trained to do, I'll be there", I ordered.

I washed my face and hid Levi's uniform in a safe where I already has his bracelet. I suddenly realized what does that N.W.M, at S.S means the code on that letter. It was North of Wall Maria at Sun Set. I rushed out first I have to deal with this invasion. After this mess I gonna check that place out. Was that a message from someone? Was someone been waiting from me there? These kind of questions were exploding in my mind. I killed every titan that came in my way they were the reason who took my dearest Levi. It was almost mid night when we cleared the area. The curiosity of mine keep me stay focused all I wanted was to rush towards that place where there might be any slight chance of finding Levi's remains of many be some information leading to him. After legal duties I went towards that direction where the letter code guided me. There I found nothing then I heard some noise or rather I say someone's moans which catches my attention. I went to that direction there I found my two soldiers intimating with each other. I hide behind a fallen rumble and listened closely. I found that they were Eran and Jean.

"I am at my limits", moans Eran.

"Not yet I can still go, you shouldn't come before me", replied Jean.

"Ahn! Not any more please let me…, begged Eran.

I don't know why I jumped in between their climax but that made Jean to come early may be the fear of being caught by me made him do so. I chuckled.

Well, well look at you, your young spirit wasted here, I saw Eran fainted on ground. Jean was standing while saluting me, while his lower parts exposed I felt there also saluting me.

"This is not the place to do such things solider, get yourself in a decent position

"Yes, Sir", replied Jean. He instantly wear his pants and helped Eran too.

"Go back to your quarters and take him too", I ordered.

"Yes, Sir", replied Jean. He took Earn with him and I saw him vanished in the dark.

I sat on the rumble the memories of Levi came across my mind when we also intimate with each other in many places under the sky full of stars the fear of being caught always make us come early but that was the time. The tender body of Levi in my arms always shivering with my invasion in his body. I want to feel him again the words just come out from my mouth but there was no one around me who can hear this. Suddenly I felt someone presence behind me I was about to put my hand on the gun I have that person embraces me make it impossible to move.

"Eri, It's me", that person whispered in my ear.

"Levi, Levi is that you", I replied.

He comes in front of me. It was the time of dawn the reddish sky mingled with darkness makes a silhouette in front of me. He leaned on me and started kissing me and I can't resisted. We shared saliva and all other of our body juices. And I don't know when we both lost our energy to stand. I can't count how many times we did it in just little time. We both were panting and I can even hear Levi's elevated heartbeat.

"Levi, where were you", I demanded.

The sun light make Levi's figure more prominent. And he was looking at me and smiling. I can see his fragile body covered in scars the one I never seen before. He leaned on me and come close to my eyes and kisses my eyes and said softly.

"Does it matters now", answered Levi.

"I was worried, I don't wanna lose you again". Said Erwin.

"Can't you see my eyes the one I lost, my hands who lost their ability to grip my stumbling legs and

"What! What has happened? I curse myself not to notice these.

"Does it matters anyway, All it matters is that you are here before me the scent of yours which is still the same which drives this bitch of your towards you and here I am despite being blind", said Levi.

The tears of Levi were falling on me they were so hot that they can melt me on the spot

"I am sorry, I am so sorry, I am unable to protect you, you were right about me I don't value your feeling for me and it was you only you who can…."

Levi interrupted me.

"I don't wanna repeat those words the one which contradicts our thoughts all I wanted was you always it's you, the night I left your embrace is the one I yearned for this whole year and I regretted why I go against you, you are always one step ahead of me and now I am facing the consequences. Please forgive me for my rudeness I think we both have already suffered enough. Erwin are you ready to bear your sin named Levi. The one who is dependent on you from now on, If you can't I can give my life for you but you have to take it by your hands. As you know if someone discovers your current affair with me..."

I kissed Levi too deep that he begged me to let go.

"Idiot do you wanna suffocate me" said Levi.

"Aha wasn't you were the one who just said I wanna die by your hands so it's the best way to die in your lover hands, I replied smiling.

Shut up, said Levi.

I chuckled.

It's been while since I saw you smile, Said Levi.

Let's go I can't afford any more time wasted here. Said Erwin.

Where we are going, demanded Levi.

To my chambers of course my bed chamber, said Erwin.

Just shut up don't you go announce in the public what if someone hear it, said Levi.

Hahaha I don't mind that though, said Erwin.

Levi hit me between my legs really it was mind blowing. His swing was quite powerful even though his legs were wounded by incident. Even being blind he was able to walk properly and he was guiding me the way back home. I hugged him and whispered "there is a solider ahead what shall I do my majesty".

Don't hug me in open air under the sun light you idiot. Said Levi.

The sharp tongue of Levi hasn't changed. It's good to see him back. It was him who always leads me to the place I never wanted to step in and it was him who gives me courage to face the world … My thoughts were interrupted by Levi's call

Erwin where the heck you are, the staggering Levi didn't even once asked me for help.

Sir, Good morning said Eran and Jean.

"OH! You guys how are you been feeling? Asked Erwin.

As Levi was covered in cloak so nobody can recognize him.

"Sir! You are being called for meeting and we are ordered to bring you back", replied Jean.

"Sure! I am coming", answered Erwin.

We all came back to my office. I ordered Jean and Eran to say outside and Levi and I entered the room.

"Levi, let me see what I can do about you whether to disclose this information of your return ,you know the consequences right you will be interrogated and I don't want others to touch you, I insist you to stay here in my room even you have to stand there as a decoration piece. Let me handle the crisis first"

"I am all yours", answered Levi.

We are yet to face the world I don't know what is ahead but this time I will never let you go away from my sight. The mistake I did last year will not repeat and my will never burden Levi with my duties. And I will never force him to do what I can't.


End file.
